


Showers

by TobyJoeArmstrong



Category: Green Day
Genre: Fluff, Other, green day fluff, mike dirnt fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyJoeArmstrong/pseuds/TobyJoeArmstrong
Summary: Sex in the shower is great and all, but sometimes showering with another person doesn't have to be sexy.





	

You had woken up from a restless night's sleep ridden with nightmares about various tragedies. Mike of course was by your side, still soundly asleep. You wanted to let him sleep- you really did- but you desperately wanted his attention, so you gently woke him up. 

"Nnhghh," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "You're awake."

"Yeah," you said, "wanna shower?"

He stared at you blankly until he realised you meant shower together. Once he put two and two together, he grinned and got out of bed. He padded down the hallway and went into the bathroom, peeking his head around the door. You laughed at the sight and followed him. You undressed in silence while Mike turned the hot water on. You stepped into the shower, hissing as the warm water hit your body. Mike quickly joined you and wrapped his arms around you. 

"At least let me get the soap," you laughed as Mike released you from his grasp. You picked it up and began rubbed it over your arms and chest.

"No, I wanna do it," Mike said, taking the soap from your hands. He rubbed it between his hands for a moment to create bubbles, and started massaging your back. You smiled and got the shampoo, working it into your hair. It felt so nice to have Mike cleaning your back while you focussed on yourself. Soon you were done with your hair, so you leaned forward to let the water cascade over your head, rinsing the soap from your skull. Meanwhile, Mike had finished with your back and had moved down to your ass and legs. You hummed with pleasure as he cleaned your body. 

"C'mere," you said, tapping his head. You both switched places somewhat awkwardly so that he was closer to the shower head and you could wash his body while he cleaned his hair. You scooched closer so you could rest your body against his back, enjoying the sound of his laugh. 

Eventually, you were both fresh and clean, but neither of you wanted to get out. By now, Mike had turned around so you faced each other. He had a few inches on you, so he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. You smiled into the kiss, sighing with content. Once again, he wrapped his arms around you. This time, he didn't let go.

**Author's Note:**

> The opening is abrupt, but I didn't really feel like getting into a lot of plot. Once again, it's short, but if you guys give me prompts, I can make the fics longer!


End file.
